The Untold Story
by tikianna97
Summary: Eden is a human with grace, created by god to help the angels understand humans. She cannot die and has found love with a young angel named Samandriel. I plan on writing a full story about her, but this is a little thought that popped up in my head at 1 in the morning. Thanks for reading:)


Samandriel ran his fingers through Alfie's hair, he knew it was a suicide mission, so he had to see her one more time. Eden appeared in the motel room, her short white blonde hair framed her face perfectly, pointing out her strong jaw and perky nose, but what always cached Samandriel by surprise was her icy green eyes, with the purple rings around her pupil.

"Samandriel, I was in the middle of something," Eden muttered, her head tilted to the side, she giggled like a child then he started unbuttoning his shirt, walking slowly up to Eden.

"You can't say you don't always have time for me," He grinned, puling his undershirt off over his head, putting his hands on Eden's face, "in all my years, you haven't changed, still young, still beautiful, but still an abomination to the Angelic race"

Eden rolled her eyes she moved his hands off of her face and sat down on the bed, "you obviously don't have a problem with me, God doesn't have a problem with me, I have been by his side until a few years ago, why can't the rest of the angels accept me?"

Samandriel sighed and sat down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder, "A human with grace, well that seems to go against everything we were taught, I love you, isn't that enough?"

"Of course it is, but what I simply don't understand is how they could lock me out of heaven, I mean I can go, but they will constantly try to hurt me while I am there," Eden sighed, she knew she was truly immortal, not able to die, younger than both God and Death, but almost equally as powerful. Samandriel pulled Eden's face to his own, not wishing to tell her how he wasn't coming back after tonight, he passionately kissed her, his tongue intertwined with her own. He gently pulled off her shirt, sucking on her breasts through her lavender lace bra, erotically biting her nipples. Eden sighed with pleasure as she removed her pants, pulling Samandriel's off as well, as Samandriel kissed down her stomach to her underwear, which he ever so gently pulled off, his hot breath on her inner thighs. Eden moaned as he kissed and licked with with passion, plunging his tongue deeper. Samandriel removed his underwear, he rubbed his flesh against her's, both their hips beginning to synchronize as he penetrates, and grunts came from both parties. Eden's lips teased is own, with every thrust she would get closer to him, licking his top lip, and occasionally kissing him lightly. Both the angel and the human were together, and with a final thrust Eden screamed out Samandriel's name.

They pulled their hot sticky bodies away from each other, Samandriel kissed Eden lightly, "I love you, know that."

Eden took his words lightly as she pulled her shirt over her head, "I love you too, talk to me after you are done with your angelic business." she smirked, pulling her hair into a pony tail as she disappeared with the blink of an eye.

Samandriel sat on the ground, he ran his fingers through his vessel's hair once again, as the tears started forming in his eyes, "it is all apart of the grand plan," he continued to repeat. Knowing all too well that he would never see Eden again, never feel her flesh, and he wasn't okay with it. He sat down and wrote a letter to his love, explaining to her why he couldn't stay, and why he must get the tablet, he told her one last time that he loved her, and closed the envelope, putting it in his pocket, along with a orange tulip, her favorite flower. It was his suicide note.

_"My dearest Eden, I have to leave you. The angels higher than me have told me that I must do this to save our species. I am sure another one could do it, but I am expendable. Please forgive me for not telling you, I knew that you would try to talk me out of it. There is a tablet that could lead to the downfall of everything we know. You are my sweetest downfall. I loved you first. I loved you last. Your love, Samandriel."_


End file.
